For the Safety of Both Sides
by Doors need lurve 2
Summary: Seventh Year. Harry is searching for the Horcruxes when he realises he has fallen into a trap. He is hit by a curse and collapses, unconscious How will he get out of this one?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Don't worry, JK, I'm just borrowing them! They should return to you intact. (I hope!)

**A/N:** This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I'm using my mate's vast knowledge of the books. So if I get any details wrong, it's not my fault!

It starts after Half-Blood Prince. Harry has been to Bill and Fleur's wedding and just left the Weasley's house to continue the search for the Horcruxes.

The title for this chapter sucks, but I don't do chapter titles very well.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

He was trapped, surrounded on all sides. They had come out of nowhere, as soon as he had destroyed it. The fact they were there at all showed their master was becoming more worried about his dwindling immortality. They must have been sent to guard it, to prevent him from destroying it. _Well, at least they failed on that part_, he thought triumphantly.

"Potter…" one of them breathed from behind a mask. They were closer now. They had been moving forward without him realising.

"Harry Potter…" the voice breathed again. That was when the curse hit him, too fast to deflect. He was thrown against the wall and lay crumpled at the base of it. _If only I was somewhere safe…_and consciousness left him.

In the evening gloom, two figures were sitting on the roof of a three storey town house in London. They were still for a while, staring at the moon that had risen high in the sky earlier than usual.

"You know, a moon that big cannot be a good omen."

"You and your flipping omens, Eli! You'd cut off both your legs if you thought they were a bad omen."

"Fine, I won't say anything else."

"Good."

…

"All it needs to be is blood red to be a really b…"

"God! Will you shut up already! I came up here to be alone, to be QUIET! I can't think inside 'cause of all those screaming kids! Why did you have to follow me up here too!"

"What? Whenever I don't tell you, you…"

CRACK!

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounded just like someone Apparating…Did you finish fixing the shield?"

"I thought you were going to do it!"

"Shit, Eli!"

One of the figures stood up and jumped from the roof into the garden three floors below.

"I'll never know how she does that."

The other figure turned around and went into the house. Five minutes later, he was down in the garden staring at the pile of clothes lying on the damp grass. He moved forward slowly but stopped when the clothes started moving. Jumping back, a bright light emanated from his hands from his hands. When the darkness settled, the clothes had stopped moving.

"What did you do, Eli?" A voice said from over his shoulder.

"I promise you, it was an accident." Eli replied quickly, still shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead. Help me get him indoors."

They both walked towards the clothes, which turned out to be a teenage boy with glasses and a scar shaped like a lightening bolt.

**

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter out of the way. Wasn't too painful, I trust? If you're confused about anything, just review with your question! No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcomed! I'll update soon, I'm halfway through the second chapter, where things should become clearer!**

Leave a review on your way out please!


	2. Confused

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, JK, I'm just playing with them!

**A/N: **Second chapter up and running! Should shed some light on what happened in the last chapter. I hope it wasn't too confusing!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confused**

Harry awoke to the smell of hot buttered toast and the distance sound of clattering cutlery. He rolled over in the soft, downy bed and was about to go back to sleep, when a thought drifted into his head:

_Where the hell am I?_

His eyes sprang open and he sat up in bed in one quick movement. He was inches away from deep green eyes that mirrored his own.

Slowly, he leaned back to see who the eyes belonged to. A seven year old girl stared back at him with great curiosity, moving forward as he leaned back. Soon, their noses were touching and all Harry could see were those green eyes again, those haunting green eyes.

"Kirsty! What did I tell you?"

The girl looked up and towards the doorway; Harry followed her gaze, seeing a young woman leaning against the doorframe, watching the girl's every move.

"Kirsty?" She asked again, as the girl crawled off the bed and walked towards her. Kirsty looked straight at her eyes, and the young woman nodded.

As Kirsty ran out of the room, she closed the door and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. He stared at her with the same curiosity Kirsty had studied him. The first thing he noticed was her greeny-yellow eyes. They were just like a wolf's, like Lupin's on a full moon, but there were human emotions in these. Her skin was pale, made even more so by her dark brown hair that had been tied back in vain. Grey strands kept falling into her eyes and she was continuously brushing them back. Her clothes were just like the ones he had seen on many people, Magical and Muggle alike. Black trainers, jeans with frayed ends from too much wear, a black T-shirt saying 'I'm with the band'. Two things stood out though: her necklace with a pewter carving of a wolf and an ankh tattooed on her wrist. His study of her was interrupted when she said,

"Sorry about Kirsty. She's a telepath and doesn't know when not to use her power…God, I'm so rude, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Niamh Carlisle," and with this, she extended her hand. As Harry shook her hand, he noticed her silver ring with a pentagram on it.

"I'm H…"

"Harry Potter. Yes, I know. Well, it's hard not to with your scar."

"Ummm…thanks?"

"Look, I have a favour to ask you. And if you don't agree to it, I will not let you leave this room until you are well enough to leave the house permanently. OK?"

"Well, it depends on what it…"

"Don't worry, it's not anything horrible. Just don't tell anyone about the war with Voldemort. To most of the children here, excluding a few of the older ones, he has never existed."

"Oh!" Harry breathed a sight of relief. "I can do that. It will be nice to believe he doesn't exist, just for a while."

"Good, then…"

"WOLF!" A voice shouted from down the stairs.

"And that is my cue to leave." Niamh said, standing up and heading for the door. "Sorry, Harry. I promise I'll come back later and explain everything!"

And with that, she walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

_There's no need to do that_, Harry thought,_ it's not as if I can go anywhere._ He then rolled over and drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Second chapter up and running! Nearly killed me...but there you go! R&R on your way out please, and I'll speed up chapter 3! (btw, i hav my GCSEs soon so after the next chapter, please be patient!) 


	3. Blessed Objectivity

**Disclaimer:** Only playing JK, you invented the characters! (No profit btw!) But I did invent some of the characters (anyone you don't recognize are mine!)

**A/N:** You're gonna have to wait a while for the next chapter cos I'm going on me hols (New England! YAY!) I should have the next chapter done soon though!

This chapter is the last "introduction" chapter. I can get onto the actual main story after this. It should get more interesting soon (more original characters from the books! Can you guess who? I'll tell you if you're right!)

Lastly, if you can tell me where I got the chapter title from, I might give a sneak peek at what's going to happen!

I'll stop talking now and let you read the story. Enjoy…………

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blessed Objectivity**

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the large oak tree which stood outside his window. He watched as its branches tapped against the window for entry into the house.

He had been there for a week, although his recovery from the curse meant he had slept most of the time. It seemed like a day had passed, if that. He remembered many different faces watching him, but he had no names to match them to.

Harry had only woken up an hour ago, feeling more like his normal self. He had caught sight of the oak tree and the blue sky with clouds that looked too perfect to be real.

He was so entranced that he did not hear the door creak open and Niamh creep in, followed by a teenage boy with a very un-approving look on his face. Niamh came up behind Harry, and whispered in his ear,

"Enjoying the view?"

Harry jumped off the bed, turned to face her, pulled out his wand…and collapsed on the floor. Niamh crouched down next to him, a worried look crawling onto her face. The boy, who had been leaning against the doorframe, was now standing over her, watching Harry's every move.

"Are you alright?" He asked, offering Harry his hand.

"Yeah, I'm 'k." Harry replied, taking his hand and allowing himself to be guided back to the bed.

"Sorry, Harry." Niamh said, still sitting on the floor. "I'm a bit hyper at the moment."

"Don't worry, it's fine."

Harry's eyes began to wander from Niamh's face to the boy behind her. Soon enough, she noticed,

"This is Eli, by the way."

As Harry exchanged a handshake, he studied him. Cropped black hair framed his face, a fringe tinged with red covering one eye. The other shone a bright blue against his sun-kissed skin. He wore a leather chocker around his neck with a silver pendant hanging from it. He had a black top on bought from a Muggle rock concert and baggy jeans. One black and one red Converse covered his feet. Just as Harry started to study Eli's face more closely, Niamh began talking again.

"I know we've been ignoring you fro the past week, so Eli and I have come to make it up to you. I promised you an explanation and we are here. What do you want to know?"

"That's a really horrible question!" Eli piped up at this.

"Well, I don't know where to start!" She replied, "You start then!"

"OK, OK, don't get mad at me." Eli turned back to Harry and sat down next to him. "This house is where the Ministry sends anyone who can't handle their powers or have powers that could endanger others, i.e. the rule of the Ministry. They're normally very young when they arrive and don't remember anything of their past lives. They grow up completely oblivious to the magical world.

"It was set up when You-Know-Who was recognized as a real threat to world. Anyone who had dangerous, unusual or illegal powers was secretly sent here so neither he nor the Ministry could use them in any battles."

"That's why I asked you not to mention Voldemort, because he doesn't exist here, and no-one except us know about his return," Niamh added.

"How come you two know?" Harry asked, "If no-one here is meant to."

"Niamh and I are in charge of the house. We're the oldest and have been here the longest. It's a little tradition we've started that the Ministry certainly wouldn't approve of."

"The whole house is protected by a shield," said Niamh, "it prevents anyone Apparating into or out of the house or garden. The only way in or out is through the front door, so if anyone were to attack, we'd definitely see them coming."

Harry looked confused when he heard this, "Then, how did I get here then? I've certainly never been here before and I didn't walk through the front door!"

Niamh and Eli exchanged glances and turned back to Harry. "Umm… Well, we're not really sure. The shield's kinda broken at the moment…and someone," Niamh threw an evil look at Eli, "**someone** had forgotten to fix it. So, we aren't really as safe as we were boasting just now."

"Then, I shouldn't be here." Niamh and Eli looked at him, wondering what Harry meant. "I've been really annoying Voldemort lately. I mean, pissing him off. His Death Eaters were just about to finish me off when I arrived here. They'll be looking for me. I can't stay here and endanger all these lives." As he said this, Harry tried to stand up. Instead he lost his balance and was saved from becoming re-acquainted with the floor by Eli's quick reflexes.

"You don't need to worry," Eli replied comfortingly, "no-one knows about this house, only the Minister. And even he usually forgets about it."

"WOLF!" cried a voice outside the door.

"ELI! David stole the TV remote!"

"Only because you froze my seat."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

Niamh turned to Eli and shouted over the argument, "We'd better go and sort this out!" She then turned to Harry, "You need to catch up on your sleep. We'll come back tomorrow."

"OK." Harry replied, as a wave of yawning hit him. He was asleep so quickly that he didn't notice Eli watch him intently before quietly closing the door.

**

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy? Is it all becoming clear now? Can you guess what will happen next? Where is my chapter title from? Only you can answer these questions! Review with your answers and I'll tell you if you're right!**

Byebye, darlings! Love you all! (I'm the narrator and that was just the prologue!)

PS: Longest chapter I've ever written I think!


End file.
